


Archibald Augustus Abraxas Malfoy, first peacock of house Malfoy

by V_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Malfoy/pseuds/V_Malfoy
Summary: The most beautiful peacock of Malfoy Manor has had enough of dark wizards. To protect his beautiful owners, he decides it‘s time the death eaters and their leader, Lord twit, would leave the manor for good. This is the short story about one heroic peacock saving the day.(There‘s a hint of Drarry. I just had to.)





	Archibald Augustus Abraxas Malfoy, first peacock of house Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> No time to read? Check out my Podfic :D

For the last seventeen years of his precious life, life had been nothing but a very pleasant experience for him. There had been parties just to celebrate his beauty and to show off the gardens he lived in. He had been cherished, worshipped and stared at. He had made friends with the other creatures of the gardens, even though there was obviously no one even remotely as beautiful as he was. And of course he was also of pure magical blood, just as pure as the family he belonged to. Not that it truly mattered to him, some of his beloved friends were the squirrels that lived inside of the big walnut tree beside the pond. They weren’t even magical, but they loved his colors and were quite vocal about it. Also they were fast enough that when he chased them through the park, he actually had competitors in them. But for the last year, his beloved peace had came to an end. Some of their visitors had always been dark figures, but they hadn’t been there to often and there were plenty of elegant and beautiful visitors to make up for them. But for the last months the fancy friends of the family had stopped visiting, especially since that very dark wizard was there more often. He had never seen a wizard this dark or powerful. At first he was impressed by his power, and he had his pet snake with him; so he couldn’t be all bad, right? Oh, how wrong he had been. The wizard had completely ignored him; his snake, Nagini, wasn’t even a real snake but just a weird type of witch that had once taken a turn and had stayed a snake ever since. She wasn’t very talkative and rather arrogant as well. The one time he approached her; she had hissed at him and threatened to eat him, would he come near her ever again. Such a rude person.. He hadn’t tried to communicate with either of them ever again, he just knew they really had to leave. He had not jet decided how he would manage it, but they had to leave. They made his owners, Lady Malfoy and the young Master Malfoy sad. He had always disliked the oldest Malfoy, since he had no eye for the beauty and was walking through the gardens like they belonged to him. Also his aura was very puke shade of green, which seemed to fit him very well. Such a rude old brat... He had spend all of his life in these gardens as he himself had been a gift to Lady Malfoy when she gave birth to her first and only child. As Lady Malfoy and her son blossomed to be the most beautiful humans; he himself had linked his magic to theirs and became equally handsome. Would their aura be bright and pure, his feathers would shine in the most stunning shades of blue and green. But since they were sad and bothered, his feathers had stopped glowing and even worse; some of them were falling out. His name was Archibald Augustus Abraxas Malfoy, first peacock of noble house Malfoy. But aristocrat or not; he was loosing his most beloved feathers and he was not fucking having it. This Tuesday afternoon had been especially bothersome to him. All day dark wizards had been coming, and he noticed how stressed Lady Malfoy felt. If he would only be allowed inside of the manor, he could walk around her to cheer her up. But the old house would not let him in. It’s magic had been become more inviting and forgiving, so that when he was hungry or it was particularly cold outside, the houselves were able to let him inside the kitchen. But he had definitely noticed that the manor itself was quite unhappy with all of these dark wizards as well. The ivy ranks that once hugged the backside of the manor ever so tenderly now seemed to hold it together protectively and ranked over the doors in an attempt to deny entry to the darkest of wizards. Since it became too bothersome to call him that and he had no idea what he was actually named, (everyone referred to him as “Dark Lord”, which seemed to be correct because his aura was pitch black) he had named him Lord twit. That seemed to be more fitting.  
As he was brooding and walking next to the sad roses by the front entry, he actually saw some people approaching the manor. Through the front gate! That was truly unheard of. Usually people appeared at the apparation area next to the front door or inside the manor. Curious as he was he got closer to take a look at the visitors. There were three ugly and rude wizards that were dressed  
very badly that were dragging three other wizards, about Master Draco’s age closer to the manor. The evil three had ugly brownish and muddy auras, but the others... He walked even closer to get a better view at them. He had seen many auras in his life, but never had he seen auras that were this bright. The pretty brunette had a magnificent shade of red and the charmed red head a bright orange color. But the third man... He seemed to be struggling very hard against this dark person, which made his aura glee even more powerful. It was the brightest shade of gold he had ever seen. That person had to be special.. He thought back to a walk Lady Malfoy and her son had taken in the backyard a few days ago. Lady Malfoy had asked her son about a man that she still had hopes on that he might be able to defeat Lord twit. Master Draco had gotten very nervous, his aura turning a bright shade of pink. He really seemed to like that person.. Not that Archibald could be sure, but a wizard this good and powerful seemed to be a good match for his beloved friend. He felt the urge to help those people and tried to get inside behind them. He hopped up the stairs to the main entrance a few moments after the group had entered and asked the manor politely to let him inside as well. At first it warmly declined, shoving him back tenderly. He asked him again to let him in when the visitors would need his rescue and the house petted him with an ivy rank. So he sat down next to the door and waited nervously. Only about half an hour later the door next to him exploded and a dark wizard ran outside. He pulled out his wand and cursed that dark and ugly sign into the sky, screaming like a maniac. Archibald made use of the moment, russled up his feathers and sprinted angrily inside. The evil sister of Lady Malfoy was screaming at an old friend of his, and no one should talk to Dobby like this! He was standing proudly upon a table and protected the humans in his charge. Dobby could get them out of the manor! They would be safer outside, at least until he himself had managed to get rid of the evil wizards for good. Master Draco was halfheartedly fighting with the man with the golden aura, and it seemed like Archibals had been right about the man. Draco’s aura was again that glowing shade of pink. He should be leaving with him. He, Archibald Augustus Abraxas Malfoy, first of his house, would free their home of bad people, than young master could return. But for now he should leave. He ran closer to the two men that shared a moment in which they were only looking desperately into each other’s eyes. ‚Go with him! I got this!‘ he wanted to tell him, but since that wasn’t happening he just opened up his feathers to get his attention, waved at golden boy with his wings and screamed a loud „Pa-gaaaak!!“ But Master Draco only looked at him with a baffled expression. „Pa-ga-gaaak!!!“ ‚Go with him you fool, Dobby can take you with him!!‘ Young master still looked puzzled but Dobby had heard him. „I take him with me! Don’t you worry old friend!“ Dobby held out his hand for golden boy and waved Draco closer as well. He was shaking his head, but golden boy seemed to agree with Archibald and Dobby. He grabbed Master Draco’s hand and pulled him with him into Dobbys reach. Evil Lady Bellatrix screamed loudly as Dobby and the humans of his charge were disapparating and threw a black dagger after them. He was not having such rude behavior. „Pa-gaaaak!!!!“ He screamed and waved his feathers so hard it blew the dagger away which flew right into the chest of mudbrown aura. One down! And Dobby had safely gotten the young master and his friends away! What success! He was a true hero peacock and deserved to be first of his name. The evil witch screamed in horrendous anger and tried to grab him with her bare hands since she had lost her wand in battle. But he was a powerful magical peacock and he bit her heavily into her indexfinger until he tasted blood. Now that he had a grip of her aura he pulled on it, and as she angrily tried to shake him off of her hand, he even got more of it. His Lady stood by in utter shock, but he saw the small smile on her face. Finally young master was safe. He whistled out for his friends, and suddenly everyone that lived on the grounds of Malfoy manor started to fight the evil wizards. The house itself send its ivy ranks that pulled on the weakened Bellatrix and ripped her from her feet, shaking her midair and throwing her out of the window. The squirrels, mice, owls and cats of the grounds came to bite and chase death eaters, making them run outside and disapparate in shock. Only moments after he felt the black aura of Lord twit approaching, but the house and his occupants were not having it. The second he appeared in the great entrance hall, animals, ivy ranks and Lady Malfoy fired ranks, curses and bites at him. At first he tried to fight, then he just shook his head. „What madness is this, Lucius?! Your house is just as mad as you are!“ The oldest Malfoy threw himself to his masters feet, but he was way to busy not getting his eyes scratched out by Archibald. „I’ll...I’ll kill everyone here!!“ He pulled his wand but before anything had happened, the ivy ranks threw themself around Lord twit and squished him and punched him repeatedly onto the floor. Lucius was whining and still kneeling, which was the exact moment Lady Malfoy had had enough as well. „YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A MAN!! How are you not protecting your home?!“ She didn’t have her wand, so she pulled out a blunt, decorative sword from the shining armor behind her and hit it on her husbands head. She warded every word she yelled with another hit. „Even your house and the peacock are protecting us, but you...!!! You got us into this, I told you so, so, so many times not to do it but you wouldn’t stop!!! And see where that got us!!! You were not even able to protect our only child, OUR PEACOCK SAVED HIM FOR YOU!!!! Both of you fucking assholes, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!! No one with a dark mark is ever, EVER going inside of this house ever again!!! GET OUT!!!“ The manor happily agreed with its owner and threw a screaming Lucius and a blacked out Lord twit out of the window. It created new safety wards that would not ever let anyone wearing a dark mark, supporting lord twit or even remotely evil inside ever again. Lady Malfoy felt happy and free as she hugged her animals and her beloved peacock, her aura shining widely. One of her elves appeared by her side. „Please dear, tell Draco our home is safe. He can come home if he wants to, we will renew this place as if the evil bastard never set foot in here.“ The elve agreed happily and disappeared. From that moment on they were safe and finally, finally his feathers were glowing as bright as ever again.


End file.
